Save the Future
by Marrshu
Summary: When two futures cross, hope will turn to one child.


Save the Future

Author's notes: I won't bother with a disclamer here, as you already know that crap by now. ) Oh and yes, Marche Mewt and Ritz will appear later. ) Enjoy.

Chapter 1 - The boy from the future.

The boy sat there within the darkness. All he had known since he was a child was this place. Like a prison. He knew not why he was here, who he was, or where he was from. All he knew is that the called him "Dani". The Child look up at the door as a guard came in, carying his tray of food with him. The guard didn't say a word, only glared at him as he put the tray down and walked out the door. The teenage boy pushed his glasses back on properly, his blue eyes and blonde hair could be saw by anyone that entered the room, despite the darkness.

As the boy, Dani, sat there eating his food, he saw a glimps of a white figure that appeared in the room for a few seconds. Smiling, he nodded and went back to his food. That woman he knew well.. even thought he never had met her before. That woman... was his mother.

Dani finished his food and being to lay down, entering in another deep sleep. He knew not why he was here, all he knew, is that he had never seen beyond the door. However, it seemed that fate would intervine...

Onside the other side of the wall, a battle had broken out. Dani waked up at the shot of gunfire. Going over to the door he put his ear up and listened closely. Gunfire could be herd going in all directions, as if a tornado had hit and was blowing all around. Without warning, he was blasted back from the door, and sent flying to the otherside of the room, knocking him out cold... When he awoke, he saw that the door had been blown open, it's many pieces now all over the room. There was no sound. He got up slowly, getting his body active once again. He peered out the hallway, only to see that a battle had taken place. Debries and bullets lay everywhere, as well as swords and other fantasy style weapons. He look down at the sword that lay a few feet away from him. Tempting, he picked the sword up, at which a man burst through the door on the far end.

"You! The Child of Radiuju" he said, his voice in a deep roar like...

The Child of Radiuju? What did he mean by that? He didn't have time to pounder that thought as the man charged forward at him, striking like a dog with the taste of blood in his mouth. Dani pulled up his sword and, dodging the blow from the man's own weapon, went in, striking the man through the cheast.

A loud roar could be herd as the man fell backwords. blood where he had been stabbed. Dani pulled out the now blood stained sword. Wiping it off with his shirt, he walked on... What was his purpose? Why was he kept here? He didn't know. The boy went out, however, to find a world that had been destroyed, the world of a future that fell to evil. He walked out to find himself on a hillside, looking down at a broken down city.

Traveling down the hillside, he got to the bottom, in which he could see into the city, which was more barren then a ghost town. Dani looked down at the sign that lay at his feet. The sign read "St. Ivalice." A thought struck into his head. Was this his hometowm? The name seemed familer to him, as if it were a lost memory just waiting to be unlocked. He walked into the city. Trash everywhere, cars lined up and piled like a junkyard, buildings standing, but in poor condition. He wondered how this city had came to be... Was the rest of the world like this? Was he the last survivor? Genocide? He didn't know. Like alot of things, he didn't know at all. However, a yellow hose over to the right of the city was off into the distance. He had no idea why, but somehow, he knew he had to go there. Walking forward, he stopped right before entering the house. He turned around and saw a woman, with blonde hair stairing back at him. Her gleaming blue eyes conncted with his. His blue eyes. As suddenly as he turned around, she dissapared...

"Where am I?" Dani muttered under his breath. He looked back at the house, walking in he saw that a light was on near the back of the room. Inside the room, the light, which came from a book laying on the floor of the room, shined even brighter. The only sound came from the creak of a wheelchair in the back of the room. He went toward the book He knew this book. He had seen it before...

"The Grand Grimoire" ...

To be continued...


End file.
